Ren Pa
Ren Pa is a Great General from the state of Zhao and a former member of Zhao's Great Three Heavens. He left the state due to conflict with the current king of Zhao and left for Wei. After the Sanyou Campaign he was exiled from Wei and left for Chu. Appearance Ren Pa has a warrior's build and intense eyes. He has a long mustache and a goatee as well. His face and ears are covered in numerous scars showing that he has been in many battles. His hair is a mix of grey and white. Personality He is shown to be a fearless general who hungers for war as it makes him feel alive and is not above fighting men from his home state to prove his point. He also shows a different side of him to the Qin great general Ō Ki as they drink companionably at his home and he exclaims how moved he is by the man's presence. This sense of comradery is shown with him and his 4 generals especially with the tradition where he "hugs" them before battle to boost them up. Ren Pa is saddened by the fact that every last one of his generation keeps going selfishly ahead of him and is curious about how Ō Ki died. History In the past, Ren Pa competed against Mou Gou from the state of Qi for military achievements and outdid him at every turn, to the point where Mou Gou left the state to look for better ground to flourish. He fought a battle against Ō Ki at some point in time. Story A few months prior to Duke Hyou's Wei campaign, Ren Pa fought against Zhao Great General Gaku Jou. This occurred due to King Tou Jou stripping Ren Pa of his rank and title upon his ascension to the Zhao throne. When the general rejected the message, the infuriated king mustered an army of 50,000 men and appointed Gaku Jou to slay Ren Pa who was now called a traitor to the state of Zhao. The two great generals met before the battle, Gaku Jou asking him to surrender or he will drag him back to the capital and Ren Pa dares him to try it. His 8,000 men succeed in battle and Ren Pa kills all those present at Gaku Jou's camp, placing his weapon on the general's neck. With the defeated general's surrender, he expresses his dislike for the current leadership in Zhao and says that he was not planning to come back to the state. When Gaku Jou if his feelings for Zhao weigh so lightly that he would abandon them, he replies that his feelings towards the battlefield weigh far heavier. Ren Pa compliments Gaku on his warfare but states that compared to the Qin, it only satisfied him 60 percent. After leading his men to seek asylum in Wei and he met with Ō Ki in his estate in Wei where they drank and talked of old times. Being still for 3 years, he declares his desire to take to the battlefield again with the appearance of the Qin army. Meeting with his trusted men, The Four Heavenly Kings of Ren Pa, he asks Rin Ko to ride out and take the heads of any outstanding officers he finds. Back in the Wei capital, Ren Pa sits with the king to tell him of Rin Ko's prowess on the battlefield and tells of the time when his "Flying Spear" was able to land a blow on the "Monstrous Bird of Qin" after breaking through the army's defense. He is seem looking at the battle terrain with figures when Kyou En asks why he decided to fight the Qin, to which he replies that Ō Ki goaded him into doing so three years ago. Ren Pa then mentions the two powerful swords that Mougou has in his possession before taking to the field with the Wei army. He arrives to find the strategic position on Mount Man taken by Ō Sen and his troops. At his HQ, Ren Pa discusses with Kyou En and Kai Shi Bou on the troop movements and notices that Kanki is setting up his camp on Mount Ryuu. He gives out liquor to all the men as they wait for the main Wei army to arrive the next day. When the army arrives, it is led by Haku Kisai who is the commander-in-chief and this shocks some of the Heavenly Kings until Ren Pa explains that he is just a figurehead for the war. He does the pre-battle ritual for everyone except Gen Bou then tells them to get into their positions. Watching the fist battle unfold, he notes the resistance on the Qin side and the devastating effects of Gen Bou's tactics. Ren Pa later comments that Gen Bou's retreat is in his nature as he is a strategist not a warrior general and he must have accomplished his task. He baits Ō Sen into a trap at the Wei Di, arriving to save Kyou En from the Qin general. After Ren Pa's defeat he was exiled from Wei by the emperor instead of facing execution and sought asylum in the state of Qi. The status of Ren Pa is currently unknown after the Qin-Wei war. Abilities Ren Pa is a great general who displays great physical prowess on the field of battle. He is strong enough to break through an enemy infantry unit, killing multiple men easily with a single swing of his Guandao. Ren Pa's skill as a general is so amazing that even Ri Boku stated that no one, not even himself, can defeat Ren Pa in a direct battle 9/10 times. He was shown to outsmart Ō Sen in battle and cause him to retreat,but later realises it was a ploy by the former to lure him into the mountain fortress. With a total stat of 291, Ren Pa matches the Military God Gaku Ki, making them the two characters with highest stats introduced so far. Making him one of the strongest character in the series with all around balanced high stats. He matches Ri Boku, one of the current Great Heavens of Zhao and one of the best strategists in China. Gallery Anime Renpa AS2.png Manga cuterst.jpg|The might of Great General Ren Pa on the battlefield 9.jpg|Ren Pa catches Gaku Jou off-guard at his camp Trivia *Ren Pa cries when he is drunk *He exchanged a "pledge of eternal friendship" with Rin Shou Jou, who was like a brother to him. *Ren Pa considered the "Six Great Generals of Qin" to be friends as they understood each other. Category:Characters Category:Three Great Heavens Category:Wei Category:Wei Generals Category:Zhao Category:Zhao Generals Category:Great Generals Category:Male Category:Glaive